


Three facts

by Melie



Category: Peter Pan & Related Fandoms, Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Drabble, Français | French, M/M, Relationship(s), Three Facts
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-03
Updated: 2007-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-10 13:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4392983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trois choses sur (Capitaine) James Hook et (Capitaine) Jack Sparrow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three facts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kyurane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyurane/gifts).



> Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Il y tient, à son titre de capitaine. Ce n'est pas seulement par habitude qu'il le rabâche. Il y tient. Capitaine, capitaine pirate, capitaine Jack Sparrow. Oh, il y a un peu de l'habitude, aussi, et il aime bien embêter les autres avec ça. Il aime bien aussi voir leur surprise, les premières fois qu'il le leur rabâche. Surtout Norrington. Ou même Hook.  
  


* * *

 

Bizarrement, il s'est habitué plutôt rapidement au crochet. On aurait dit qu'il l'avait toujours eu. Et puis... ça rajoutait à la légende. Capitaine Crochet. Qui pouvait éventrer comme d'autres donnaient une tape amicale. Oui, ça lui donnait une certaine contenance. Si seulement personne ne l'avait remise en question...  
  


* * *

 

Le navire l'attire tout de suite. Pourtant, ce jour là, il a le choix. Nombreux sont les bateaux pirates amarrés à Tortuga. Mais c'est celui-là, celui-là qu'il veut. Alors il sourit, et monte à bord. Mais quand, alors qu'il fait le tour du batîment, il aperçoit la collection de crochets, il se dit que, finalement, il n'a peut-être pas hâte d'en rencontrer le propriétaire.


End file.
